Blood Traitor
by Piggwidgeon
Summary: There was a time when Sirius wanted to be a Black...and then there was the rest of his life he didn't. Written for Elledreamer's Growing Up challenge. Mild language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Property

Blood Traitor

Sirius sat on the sofa in the living room, staring at the big tree on the wall. He tilted his head, trying to read the names. Black. Malfoy. Gamp. Lestrange. None of the names were foreign. He stood up and walked towards the tree, smiling as he recognized his name. Sirius Black. Next to Regulus. He crossed his arms and stared at the names.

His eyes went over the singe marks -- burned from some unknown source. His mother had told him those people betrayed the Noble House of Black. He struggled to swallow. Magic, no doubt. A shiver ran down his spine. He did not want to betray the Noble House of Black. He turned and saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" she asked stiffly. "Tuck in your shirt and stand straight. You are a Black. A wizard. Present yourself as one."

Sirius snapped his back straight and immediately tucked in his shirt.

"Now, boy, have you finished your lines?"

Sirius glanced towards the desk in the corner and shook his head no.

"Then what are you doing standing there? Get back to work! How else will you learn your family history without discipline! Discipline, Sirius!"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

He hurried to the desk and clambered onto the chair. He took the quill in shaky hands and started copying over the lines. 'Blacks are purebloods. Blacks are superior to mudbloods. Blacks are superior to blood traitors.' His mother hovered over him, her dark form ominous over the seven year old's shoulder.

"Mother, can I ask you a question?" He didn't look up from the parchment.

"Don't smudge the ink."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Does it have to do with Black family history?"

Sirius bit his lip.

"Don't contort your face!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, does it?" He shrill voice made the hairs raise on the back of his neck.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then what is it?"

"How did those…traitors…betray the Most Noble House of Black?"

His mother sneered. "A good question." She put her long, cold hands on his shoulders. "They are all blood traitors, Sirius. Vile, vile witches and wizards no better than the scum they love."

"What do you do to become a blood traitor?" Sirius's voice was low, quiet, almost fearing the response.

"You love muggles more than wizards," his mother hissed, the words sending fear into the pit of his stomach.

"How can you love muggles more than wizards?" he asked.

"And that is why they are traitors."

"Because…because it's impossible?"

"Because it's…_unnatural_." His mother's hands left his shoulders, leaving him feeling infinitely lighter. "Now finish your lines."

"Yes, ma'am."

As his mother left, Sirius looked at the vast family tree. Determination gripped him. He would do anything to not be a traitor to the Most Noble House of Black.

3

Sirius walked into Grimmauld Place, the dark magic radiating from every wall stifling. He shuddered as he walked by the portrait of his mother, ignoring her shrieking. He slipped into the sitting room. HE stood in the door for a few seconds, just looking. The desk where he had done lines. The couch where had learned about the wonderful things Voldemort had done. The wall where the family tree hung.

He grinned. A singe mark next to Regulus, the golden child. The stupid child, more like. He never accomplished anything. Did exactly what he was told to. He ran a hand through his greasy hair, ignoring the yells of his mother. He closed his eyes. Those yells were so familiar. He rolled his neck.

"Blood traitor! Making friends with _Potter_!" His mum had thrown a curse at him. "Being _sorted_ into Gryffindor!" Another curse. "You have dishonored the Noble House of Black! You have betrayed your family!"

"I don't give a damn about my family!" he had shouted back. "I don't give a damn about your pureblood tendencies. It's all dragonshit!" He threw his bag over his shoulder. "_Not_ betraying my family would be betraying humanity!" Another curse.

"How dare you speak such blasphemy! The world has corrupted you! You are tainted with the stain of muggles! You have the stench of mudblood on you!"

"The only stench that I can smell is the horrid stench of Black ignorance!"

"Traitor!"

"I'd rather be a traitor than a puppet!"

He reached out and touched the singe mark where his name used to be. The chalky ash rubbed off on his fingers. He walked out to the foyer and stood in front of his mother.

"Singed me, did you?" He showed her his fingers.

"You deserved it, you blood traitor! I'd do it a thousand times more if I was given the opportunity!"

"I suppose I should thank you. Not being associated with a bunch of deatheaters really improves my reputation."

"Traitor!"

Sirius laughed.

"You know, without your wand, you aren't much of a threat."

"You filth! I knew I should have kicked you out as soon as you were sorted into Gryffindor! I have had such a hard life! My oldest son a traitor, my youngest dying in service to the most Noble Cause!"

"Still calling it that, are we?"

His mother sneered.

"Ah, well. At least you can't curse me anymore."

He ripped a curtain down from a window and draped it over her picture despite her protest. He went back to the sitting room and grinned as he stared at his filth staining the Black family tree.


End file.
